Truth or Dare GLTAS Styles
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: TRADUCCION. La tripulación del Interceptor esta de mal humor después de su episodio con Neuroxis. Hal quiere levantar el ánimo de su equipo y sugiere un juego, que es cuando el AI favorito de todo el mundo sugiere jugar verdad o reto. Se lleva a cabo después de el encuentro con Sinestro y antes de perder. Mayormente Razaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de linterna verde! Sera una Traducción. Ubicado después de el encuentro con Neuroxis antes de perder. No soy dueña de GLTAS.**

**Muchas gracias a Sweeterthansugar por dejarme hacer la traducción! Gracias! Te dedico este cap ;) **

Hal entró entro en el puente principal del Interceptor y sonrió a su variopinto grupo. Razer estaba revisando algunos paneles informáticos, Kilowog estaba recostado en su silla mirando a las estrellas adormilado, y Aya estaba arreglando la celda de la prisión que Sinestro había dañado.

Con todo el equipo fue muy aburrido y parecía bastante deprimido después de todo el episodio con Sinestro y Neuroxis, el criminal controla-mente que habían matado. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que habían llevado el cuerpo a Oa y Sinestro había dicho sus cortas depedidas.

"Bueno, no somos un grupo animado!" Hal intervino de repente, golpeando una mano en la parte posterior de la silla de Kilowog, haciéndolo saltar.

Razer le frunció el ceño. "Perdón por no estar especialmente feliz después de casi morir asfixiado, mientras que mi mente esta bajo el control de un calamar espacial."

Kilowog asintió con la cabeza y las cejas de Hal se elevaron de un salto, sorprendido de que los dos realmente pudieran de acuerdo sobre algo, para variar. "Sí, Jordan. Puedes culparnos realmente? Estoy hablando solo por mi claro, pero, ¿ser poseído con tanta facilidad? Me hace sentir como un verdadero poozer..." **(N/A: no se que sea poozer :/ debe ser perdedor o algo)** Las orejas del Sargento se dejaron caer y él bajó la mirada al suelo. Hal se dio cuenta de que debía de estar muy conmovido por esto si él estaba utilizando su propia frase 'poozer' para sí mismo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Aya se acercó a Hal mientras permanecía en su puesto. Se dio cuenta, por el rabillo del ojo, antes de volver su atención a Aya, que Kilowog animó a su voz y la mirada de Razer se dejó, su ceño se cambia a una triste mueca. "Realmente nos hizo darnos cuenta cuán fácilmente podríamos estar engañados. La probabilidad de mis lectores recoge cambios en la personalidad de ustedes y fue muy alta antes de este incidente, pero ha disminuido considerablemente ahora." Hal notó la mano el puño de Razer en su último comentario, pero parecía más a la frustración que la ira.

Hal le palmeó el hombro. "Aya a todos nos engañó Neuroxis. No seas tan dura contigo misma."

"Ah, y supongo que deberíamos estar saltando de alegría por que estábamos tan mal preparados para ir en contra de un enemigo tan poderoso" Razer espetó enfadado.

"No. Bueno, uf. Sólo estoy diciendo..." Hal se rascaae la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Si, nosotros no estábamos preparados, pero somos más fuertes para él, ¿no? Sabemos para la próxima vez." Sonrió alegremente.

"¿No hay en la Tierra un dicho que corresponde con esto?" Aya preguntó en voz baja, haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara. "Creo que va" Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte "

"Exactamente, Aya!" Hal exclamó con alegría. Aya recompenso su entusiasmo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Razer sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aya le había dado una de sus raras sonrisas a Hal y sin embargo ella se habia referido indirectamente a la forma en que le había ofendido a ella hace ni cinco minutos. ¿Qué en Volkreg había hecho para hacerle tanto daño? Le dolió peor que cuando se puso el anillo y el fuego envolvió su cuerpo, sabiendo que le había hecho daño. Ella le había estado evitando desde que revisó sus signos vitales después del incidente, por lo que debe haber sido grave.

"Hey, tengo una idea!" Hal continuó alegremente, ajeno al mal humor.

"No puedo esperar ..." gruñó Kilowog.

"¿Cuál es su idea, Literna Verde Hal?" Aya preguntó con curiosidad.

"Vamos a jugar un juego!" Razer resopló ante la simplicidad de los pensamientos del ser humano.

"Awww Jordan vamos!" gimió Kilowog. "Vamos a mástil o algo así! Al menos eso ayuda con la unión y fortalece."

"No tenemos la habitación en el Interceptor para entrenar, Kilowog." replicó Hal, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, pero que conserva su estado de ánimo feliz. A su juicio, los juegos simples en su mente que sería fácil para sus amigos extranjeros entender. "Hmmm ..."

"Linterna Verde Hal ... creo que voy tengo una idea." Se volvió para mirar a la pequeña AI **(1)** a su lado.

"¿Y qué idea sería esa, Aya?"

"Creo que hay un juego en la Tierra que se llama ..." Buscó en sus bancos de datos el nombre correcto. "Verdad o reto".

**¿Qué le parecio? Se aceptan tomatazos, flores, rewiews, huevos estrellados, etc**

**(1) : AI: Artificial Inteligent (Inteligencia Artificial)**

**Besitos Little Twilighter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento haber tardado tanto los recompensaré con varios capítulos (a lo largo de la semana) :·3 seguimos con la traducción**

"Verdad...?" Comenzó Kilowog.

"O Reto...?" Dijo Razer terminando la oración del Bolovaxiano.

"Sí, es fácil. Porque cuando eliges verdad debes responder a una pregunta, generalmente acerca de tu mismo, y te atreves a tener que hacer algún tipo de acción que suele ser ridícula." explicó Hal con calma. " Buena idea, Aya! Eso va a ser una forma divertida de pasar el tiempo."

"Aww que demonios." Kilowog se encogió de hombros. "Voy a jugar."

El grupo se volvió todo para contemplar Razer, esperando una respuesta. Trató de no mirar a Aya, pero no pudo resistir. Él la miró con rapidez antes de mirar de nuevo. Ella le devolvió la mirada constantemente. Su mirada mantuvo su curiosidad y timidez habitual. Fue... robótico. Pensaba que sólo iba a mirar y esperar, pero luego de hablar. "Creo que va a ser un ejercicio entretenido para la tripulación. Mi análisis encuentra que este ejercicio puede fortalecer los lazos de unión del equipo hasta un 27,54%. ¿No quieres unirte también?"

Él gimió internamente. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a algo que ella le pide cuando ella estaba sufriendo tanto por él? Sin embargo, ¿por qué quiere que juegue? ¿Por qué quería estar cerca de él? Sin duda, un ser tan inteligente como ella podía crear cualquier cantidad de excusas para que no jueguen. Tiene que haber una razón por la que desea su participación.

Además de eso, él realmente estaba resultando más difícil cada día para no crear alguna excusa, no importa cuán débil, con el fin de pasar tiempo con ella y estar cerca de ella. Incluso estar cerca de los otros linternas verdes, desagradables como le resultaban. Últimamente la había evitado, aunque era bastante fácil ya que ella lo evita también. Así que ella quería estar cerca de él por su forma de jugar el juego, así que cómo podía decir que no? "Bien..."

Aya sonrió, satisfecho de que su idea había sido alentada y ejecutada por todos. Se acercó a su puesto habitual y empezó a teclear. "Sólo necesito un momento para configurar los posibles resultados antes de comenzar." Sus dedos corrieron por la pantalla.

Razer observó mientras ella se balanceaba en su estación. Oh, Grotz... tenía esta forma de caminar. Balanceó sus caderas y le dolía tener que caminar hacia él de esa manera, en lugar de caminar desde él. Él anhelaba tenerla tan cerca que podía tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla por la única razón de que solo quería hacerlo. Sus únicas razones para la celebración hasta ahora había sido cuando ella se había debilitado o herido de alguna manera, lo que le molesta. No quería que fuera una necesidad, sino más bien un deseo que tenía que le hizo mantener su pequeño cuerpo cerca del suyo. Hizo furor en su tenue corazón, sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo y feliz en sus brazos.

Él no era tan frío e indiferente, como trataba de hacer creer. Aya le había suavizado, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cuando empezó. Echaba de menos a su comodidad y facilidad. Este juego se supone que es para ayudar a construir la unión? Bueno, tal vez le ayudaría arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Desde luego, así lo esperaba, o que al menos expusiera lo que él había hecho.

"Configuración completa." Aya dio un paso atrás y una pantalla de holograma apareció con sus nombres en la lista. "¿Quién será el primero?" Hal y Razer, sin saber que compartían la misma observación, cada uno tenía un toque de impaciencia en su voz. "El programa es aleatorio. He limitado mis procesadores para que se ejecuten de modo que poseo poco control sobre ella, y no voy a utilizar más de lo necesario para ejecutar el programa. Dicho de otro modo, no sé lo que va a ser elegido y para quién. También, porque se trata de un ejercicio de unión del equipo, más o menos 86% de las opciones que implican a otro miembro de la tripulación también. "

Los muchachos de la nave dieron una forma de reconocimiento a su información, pero Aya tenía una pieza más de información.

"Además, muchas de las opciones que requieren de otro existe la participación de todos los otros tres miembros que están observando ese turno, pero mis bancos de datos sacaron a mi conocimiento que no todos los seres orgánicos se sienten cómodos con ciertas acciones y prácticas con seres del mismo sexo, por lo que algunas opciones pueden no tener todos los demás miembros como posibilidades viables y, por consiguiente, el programa está configurado para no elegir a ciertos miembros para participar en ciertos retos dependiendo de a quién le toca. Ahora. ¿Quién quiere empezar el ejercicio? "

Sus brillantes ojos azules se deslizaron con calma sobre la sala mientras esperaba. Tomó todas las linternas se tomaron momento para procesar todo lo que ella había dicho. Aya generalmente no era habladora, y, de nuevo, Razer y Hal se dieron cuenta individual que debe estar muy dispuesta a jugar el juego.

"Yo primero". Hal intervino. "Fue mi idea de todos modos. Bueno, jugar forma parte del juego por lo menos." Sonrió a Aya y ella asintió con la cabeza y tocó una tecla. La pantalla ha cambiado ahora con la "verdad" y "atreverse" brillante en la pantalla, junto con el nombre de Hal en la parte superior. Hal sonrió. "Haz lo que quieras, Aya. Reto!"

El programa ahora se movió aleatoriamente y Aya retrocedió unos metros. La pantalla cambió, en respuesta a la voz de Hal. Las palabras aparecieron lentamente. Hal... besa... a Aya...en la mejilla. La mandíbula de Kilowog cayó. Aya parpadeó. Hal se echó a reír. Razer sintió hervir su sangre, pero estaba agradecido que era sólo un beso en la mejilla.

Hal sonrió. "Muy bien. Bueno, no soy ningún gallina." Hablaba como si estuviera tratando de hacerse el duro, pero se dio cuenta de que sonaba muy extraño a sus compañeros extranjeros y se rió. Cruzó la habitación en unos pocos pasos y se inclinó hacia abajo, suavemente rozando sus labios contra su mejilla. Sus labios se estremecieron donde habían rozado la mejilla, pero de una manera agradable. La luz de su rostro era suave y fresco bajo sus labios, pero no se parecía a nada de lo que había sentido.

Razer se quedó mirando con asombro y furia creciente. Aya había parpadeado cuando Hal le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero era un abrir y cerrar un poco más lento como si estuviera disfrutando de su beso. Él se enfureció, incapaz de oponerse al beso sin tener que explicar por qué. Desde luego, no quería que el estupido linterna verde "líder" besara a Aya. Lo que hizo que se diera una sorpresa al darse cuenta de la profundidad de su rabia por el acto inocente. Le hizo sentir... incómodo.

Kilowog soltó una carcajada. Dio una palmada en su rodilla, como si se trataba de una broma para él. "Vamos, Hal! ¿Sabes? me sorprende que te decidas por su mejilla!"

Razer se volvió para mirar al sargento, preocupado de la linterna verde podría actuar sobre la idea. Si incluso se atreve a...

"Fue el punto del atrevimiento no hacer contacto los labios con mi mejilla? ¿Por qué los labios de Linterna verde, Hal deberían hacer contacto con mi mejilla?"

La pregunta de Aya silenció a la habitación. Nadie sabía cómo hacer frente a su inocencia.

Físicamente su cuerpo era el de una mujer joven y mentalmente su mente podía procesar las cosas extraordinariamente mas rápido que ellos y ella era mucho más inteligente en muchas categorías. Sin embargo, en algunos aspectos que todavía era muy joven e inexperta. Ella había evolucionado y aprendido y empezaba a comprender y utilizar las emociones, pero ella todavía estaba confundida con las cosas que no eran puramente lógicas, como bromas y respuestas emocionales.

A veces se sentían incómodos sobre esto, pero Hal por lo general era bastante incómodable con su "pequeña hermanita" adoptiva y harían todo lo posible para explicar pacientemente las cosas con ella, lo mejor que pudo. Kilowog trataría de ayudar a menudo también, por ejemplo, cuando Aya había expresado su interés en ser un Linterna Verde, pero, siendo el sargento que era, le resultaba difícil poner las cosas tan suavemente como lo hizo Hal. Por lo general terminaba con la lengua trabada entre el interrogatorio y las declaraciones lógicas de Aya y Hal molestando a su explicación.

Aya rara vez se preguntó Razer en dicha asesoría o preguntas y era aún más raro que se las ofreciera. A pesar de que parecía considerar esto más que los demás y poner las cosas en una forma más fácil para ella para comprender el uso de refranes y frases menos lógicos.

Todo se reduce al hecho de que todos los hombres tenían miedo de ofender a su amado AI y ninguno tenía ningún deseo de molestar o hacerla sentir vergüenza o sentir tonto por hacer una pregunta simple o por el solo hecho de ser curiosa. Hal se recuperó primero. "Uhhh ... Kilowog! Tu turno, amigo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa! Volví! ¿Me extrañaron?**

Kilowog gruñó. "Uhhh ... verdad?" La pantalla se iluminó con las siguientes palabras. ¿Cual...es... el mejor... momento... para ti...?

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Kilowog mientras reflexionaba sobre esto. "Hmm... es difícil..." Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, pensativo mientras se recostaba en su silla. "Yo diría que cuando estoy entrenando a los poozers y finalmente se gradúan de la academia. Esto demuestra que todo su trabajo duro se convierte en algo consumado". Entonces, escuchar su nombre por alguna gran batalla ganada o algo que lograron, me hace sentir muy orgulloso de haber formado parte de su entrenamiento,". El bolovaxiano sonrió a Hal. "O me hace orgulloso de trabajar con ellos y ver lo lejos que han llegado."

El grupo se quedó pensativo en esto. Kilowog podía ser emocional, pero esto era bastante profundo, incluso para él.

"Ese fue un momento muy conmovedor para elegir." Habló Razer en voz baja. Todos los ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la figura pálida y la cual se giró de nuevo a un panel de la computadora. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Razer, especialmente por el cumplido a Kilowog.

"Uh uh ..." Hal hizo un gesto con el dedo a él como un regañó al Volkregian. "Creo que es tu turno el -y-Perdicion"

Razer suspiró. "Preferiría no hacerlo..."

"Vamos, Razer! Aya fue la que estableció todo el juego para nosotros, después de todo!" Hal sonrió más desde su puesto. Era obvio para todos que Razer y Aya había desarrollado sentimientos el uno al otro y Razer se volvía muy sensible a su alrededor. ¡Incluso Kilowog podía ver eso! Además, algo que había estado haciendo entre los dos desde que Aya había registrado signos vitales de Razer. Hal quería arreglar las cosas. Odiaba a su equipo de no llevarse bien (bueno, así como Razer nunca se llevó bien con las linternas verdes). Las cosas se arreglen. Él se aseguraría de ello.

Razer gruñó. Detestaba cuando la linterna verde lo puso en el lugar. "... La verdad ..."

La nueva verdad iluminó. ¡Verdad…Reversa! El grupo se volvió a Aya y ella se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente me descargué varios de cientos de versiones del juego y luego se combinan, entonces, en una cantidad deseable de los resultados. Verdad inversa es un concepto que surge con bastante frecuencia. Simplemente el jugador debe elegir a otro jugador y pedir preguntarle al candidato elegido".

Razer pensó en esto cuidadosamente. "¿Podemos preguntar lo que queramos? ¿O a quien preguntamos?" La AI asintió todavía evitando su mirada."Entonces te pregunto, Aya." Ella levantó la mirada, claramente sorprendido, pero no saltar como los otros pueden tener. Sus ojos no se abren y las cejas hicieron aumentar ligeramente, sin embargo.

Razer pensó en esto cuidadosamente. Quería saber muchas cosas de Aya. Sabía, por el contexto del juego, que Aya ciertamente respondería a su pregunta con sinceridad y plenamente. Había infinidad de preguntas que quería hacer de ella, pero en este momento sólo había una pregunta que él habría hecho cualquier cosa por saber la respuesta. "¿Qué he hecho mientras estaba poseído que te molesta tanto?"

Aya se volvió hacia su consola. "Usted expresó interés en pasar tiempo conmigo." A Razer le molesto que, una vez más, evitar responder a su pregunta, pero ella le había dado una respuesta suficientemente honesta que los Linternas Verdes no cuestionaron o tampoco la empujaron a decir más. Antes de Razer pudiera argumentar, Aya dijo "Reto". Y la pantalla se iluminó con el nuevo reto.

Las palabras poco a poco se acercaron a la pantalla como lo habían hecho durante los últimos giros. Todo el mundo esperaba que el reto fuera visible.

Entonces apareció. Los ojos de Hal se agrandaron y su boca se abrió un poco en estado de shock. Kilowog tuvo una reacción similar, excepto que su mandíbula cayó al límite. Aya parpadeó, procesando su atrevimiento.

Razer se sentó y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Su corazón se aceleró al ritmo de las palabras al leerlas. Sintió una leve capa de sudor de la frente y las palmas. Leyó la pantalla una y otra vez. Eso no puede ser cierto. ¡Simplemente no podía serlo!

Una frase de la pantalla había tenido tal impacto en el equipo. Nadie esperaba este reto.

Aya... dará...a… Razer... un... beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **

**¿Los deje con intriga sobre el reto de Aya?**

**Oohh soy tan mala :$.**

* * *

La sala quedó en silencio mientras todos leian la pantalla. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces.

Hal se aclaró la garganta y habló primero. "Uhhhh... Aya puedes omitir el reto si quieres..." Honestamente no estaba seguro de lo que Aya estaba pensando mientras leía el reto. ¿Estaba satisfecho? ¿Molesta? ¿Emocionada? ¿Enojada aun?

Razer se congeló a su asiento. Estaba tan inmóvil como Aya aveces, aún más. Se sentó sin respirar y sin parpadear. Se limitó a leer la pantalla una y otra vez. No había manera de que fuera a hacer el reto. Absolutamente ninguna manera...

"Negativo, Linterna Verde Hal. Yo inicie el juego y estoy participando. Debo hacerlo".

Hal suspiró y se recostó en su asiento cerrando los ojos, demasiado ansioso por ver la reacción de Razer sobre lo que iba a decir. "Bueno, sólo dice beso. No dice en los labios... así que usted puede elegir la frente o en la mano o la mejilla o algo..."

Aya asintió. "Sí, Linterna Verde Hal. Entiendo sus intenciones, creo." Se puso de pie, caminando hacia Razer. Todos los ojos la siguieron mientras cruzaba la habitación. Los ojos de la linterna roja se lanzaron entre la forma de acercarse a Aya y en algún lugar en el suelo. Dentro de unos momentos, se puso delante de él. Ella comenzó a inclinarse como si quisiera besar la frente, pero se detuvo debido a su casco que cubría su frente.

Razer no podía aceptarlo. Él seguía viendo el dolor en su rostro de esa noche. No importaba que se tratara de un juego. No importaba que no fuera real. Le había hecho daño. Ella lo besaría y sabia que Aya besaría sus labios para demostrar que podía hacer el reto que nadie quería que hiciera, excepto él.

Se puso en pie de repente, causando Aya dar un paso atrás y mantenerse erguidos por la sorpresa. No iba a ser la causa de más de su dolor si podía evitarlo. "Ya he terminado la participación en esta actividad una tontería." Empezó a alejarse.

Su corazón le era pesado. Él sabía que esto podría confundir a Aya y, por lo tanto, le dolía, pero sería menos dolor que si ella lo hubiera besado. Sería el menor de dos males. Haber sufrido por el beso de Aya durante tanto tiempo y tenerlo tan cerca... sólo para negar a sí mismo y de su propia voluntad.

"Razer, vamos..." Hal comenzó.

"Rojo, Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Kilowog, confundido.

"Ya he terminado". Continuó su ritmo furioso, pero no consiguió más que un par de pasos antes de que escuchara el leve zumbido de unos propulsores y también podía sentir a Aya siguiéndolo.

"Razer, tengo que terminar mi turno." Antes de Razer podría pensar, vio su movimiento más cerca. Empezó a volverse hacia ella para discutir, pero era demasiado rápida. Ella se acercó más y apretó sus labios contra su mejilla muy suavemente. La presión era firme pero suave. La sintió ligeramente apoyando una mano en el hombro para mantener el equilibrio para que se moviera tan alto que era casi horizontal al suelo.

Razer sentía tan... pacífico. La imagen de su anillo de rotura de la calma de repente pasó por su mente. El momento era tan absolutamente perfecto. Ni siquiera pensar en las linternas verdes que miran con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mejilla se estremeció desde donde sus labios habían estado. Ellos eran más suaves de lo que había pensado que estaría, pero no es tan suave como la piel.

Se quedó sorprendido y desmayo internamente, hasta que ella se apartó y bajó al suelo, quitando la mano. "Razer ¿estás bien? Estoy leyendo un aumento en tu ritmo cardíaco y tu respiración..., así como el aumento de la temperatura en tus mejillas. ¿Tienes fiebre? La temperatura de tu cuerpo está dentro de un rango saludable, aunque un poco más alto de lo normal."

Hal y Kilowog estallaron en carcajadas y el sonrojo de Razer se profundizó. Aya se quedo de pie, confundido.

Hal se limpió una lágrima de sus ojos, su risa se desaceleró. Razer se enfureció. "Voy a estar en mi habitación..." Él se alejó. Las dos linternas hicieron protestas a medias para que se quedara, pero oyeron el suave siseo cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerro.

Aya estaba muy molesto por todo esto. ¿Por qué había Razer no deseaba que ella lo besara? Se había resistido al principio, y no la habría dejado besarlo en absoluto si ella no lo hubiera perseguido. Sus bancos de datos estaban llenos de información acerca de cómo interactúan los seres sensibles y muchos disfrutan del afecto físico. Hal incluso la había besado en la mejilla hace sólo unos minutos. ¿Por qué Razer no desea besarla?

Ella sabía que tenía sentimientos por ella románticamente por el hecho de que él la había salvado con amor del portal de los Zafiros Estrella un mes atrás. Lógicamente, el hecho de que utilizo el portal para transportarse directamente a su lado significaba que la amaba. Ella sabía que esto no era una probabilidad estadística, sino una certeza. Eso es simplemente cómo funciona la energía violeta.

Mostró rasgos contradictorios. Ella no estaba segura de estar familiarizado con estas circunstancias. Era cierto que Hal la había besado en la mejilla, pero ella sabía que no era del amor romántico. Amaba a Carol de una manera romántica. Su cariño hacia ella hubiera sido el tipo de afecto dirigido a amigos y familiares.

Ella decidió que iba a extraer la respuesta de Razer por si misma. Ahora.

"Linterna Verde Hal? Acabo de notar una pequeña perturbación en la nave. ¿Podemos posponer el juego para que pueda investigar?"

Hal era repentinamente más grave, pero no demasiado. Aya le diría si algo andaba mal con la nave o si alguien o algo se había colado a bordo."¿Quieres ayuda, Aya?" No podía dejar de tratar de ser un caballero con su hermanita AI.

"Eso no es necesario. No es más que una re configuración menor que necesita ser realizada. Soy capaz de arreglarlo." Ella comenzó a caminar por el puente, pero se detuvo al lado de Hal y se volvió hacia él, dudando. "Gracias por su ofrecimiento de ayuda, Linterna Verde Hal". Ella asintió con la cabeza educadamente y le sonrió.

"No hay problema, Aya. ¡Ahora vamos, pequeña! Ve a arreglar tu perturbación." Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió del puente, en dirección a la habitación de Razer.

* * *

**Jo-Jo ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Besitos, Little Twilighter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo!**

**No soy dueña de Linterna verde LSA y la historia es de mi amiga: Sweeterthansugar.**

**Este es mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora, es tan...Razaya XD**

Razer yacía en su lecho con las palmas de sus manos apretadas a sus ojos. Trató de calmar su acelerado corazón, pero cada vez que se sentía calma recordaba la presión de los labios de Aya en su mejilla o en la expresión de sus ojos cuando se acercó y su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.

Ella no se veía enojada o fría o incluso dañada de verdad como él había previsto. Ella sólo le había mirado confusa y vacilante tal vez, incluso un poco tímido.

"Oh, Grotz..." Razer se quejó en voz baja. Ese beso casi había sido su perdición. Había querido volverse y besar a Aya. No le importaban las linternas verdes que estaban allí. Ella era Aya, hermosa. dulce, Aya, inteligente. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía la sombra de inquietud en su mente.

¿Por qué lo había besado? Ella estaba tan molesta con él. Su mente podría haber llegado con innumerables excusas para no tomar el reto, así que ¿por qué tuvo que?

De repente, oyó el silbido de la puerta y se apoyó en los codos, dispuesto a gritarle a Hal o Kilowog que ya termino con el juego, pero vio que era Aya. Ella lo miró de manera uniforme y se metió en su cuarto para que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella. Era una habitación muy pequeña, así que estaban muy cerca.

"A... Aya..." Razer sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo mientras ella le miraba fijamente.

"Razer. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué no querias que te bese antes?"

Razer se sentó sorprendido y no sorprendido por la brusquedad. Fue su contundencia, lo que le sorprendió, pero Aya fue a preguntarle y ella tendía a ser muy sencillo. "Aya..." Él la miró y de repente se dio cuenta que tenía que decirle la verdad. "Yo... no te hice sentir bien, mientras que estaba bajo el control de Neuoxis. No era mi intención hacerte daño y no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que hice, lo que hace que sea aún más doloroso para mí." Se puso de pie a un lado de la cama y se apoyó en sus piernas mirando hacia ella. "Sería realmente justo de mí parte conseguir algo tan cálido como un beso tuyo cuando te traté tan fríamente?" Su voz se había vuelto blanda en la parte final y esperaba que ella entienda.

Aya parecía procesar esto y finalmente lo proceso. "No se trata de la actuación distante o descortés mientras estabas bajo su posesión." Razer frunció el ceño, confundida por lo que Aya elaboro para decirle. "Mientras no eras tú mismo habías conseguido estar muy cerca de mí físicamente y me felicitaste a mi aspecto físico." Vaciló y luego continuó. "También me tocaste. Su mano rozó mi mejilla y me cogió la barbilla. Extrañamente, usted tomó una extraña fascinación con mi casco. Luego apareció, con una probabilidad del 67,5% de que fueras a besar mi boca. Usted era... extremadamente amable. Eso... es la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta anterior..."Ella se quedó en silencio después de haber explicado su dolor.

Razer estaba horrorizado de haber hecho todo eso. Él deseaba hacer las cosas que Aya acaba de decir que hizo con ella, pero está claro que le molestó que él lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, continuó. "No fue una cuestión de lo que hiciste mientras estabas bajo la posesión de Neuroxis lo que me molesta. Mientras que bajo el pretexto de que era realidad era... muy agradable..." Aya se apagó de repente, parecía volverse tímida.

Razer miró confundido. "Si lo que eh hecho te alegra y te agrada entonces... ¿por qué estás enojada?"

"Debido a que no eras tú."

Las palabras de Aya resonaron en la cabeza de Razer y él sintió que su corazón se hinchaba con más felicidad en esas cinco palabras que cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla, cosa que él había pensado que nada podía superar.

Sin embargo, todavía había tristeza en su corazón. Ella estaba molesta porque era demasiado reacio a hacer estas cosas y para mostrar su amor hacia ella. Su falta de voluntad la estaba lastimando.

"Aya..." Se puso de pie y miró hacia ella, a la chica que amaba, pero tenía miedo de admitir que la amaba, incluso a sí mismo.

Aya continuó, como si Razer no se hubiera movido ni hablado. "Fue... decepcionante. Yo había empezado a pensar que no le gustaría ser algo más que amigos que estabas resentido con mi forma que tome de tu Ilana. Las acciones que hizo mientras estabas bajo el control de Neuroxis me llevó a creer que esto era incorrecto y lo hiciste por que te importo muy profundamente. Debería haberlo sabido... "

Aya empezó a darse la vuelta. "Yo debería haber sabido que nunca sería nada más que el robot que se robó el rostro de su amada para ti, pero yo estaba demasiado segura que tendría una respuesta desagradable si corría el análisis." Cuando se volvió, Aya sintió una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla perdida, como la vez que Drusa había tomado el control de ella.

Aya comenzó a salir de la habitación.

Razer se acercó y le tomó la mano. "Aya, espera." Espero a que se apartara de él, pero no se apartó, por lo que lo tomó como una señal para continuar. "Eso es mentira y lo sabes." Su voz era fuerte, pero suave. Él vio lo mal que estaba, después de todo.

"Negativo. Todos los datos que he acumulado me ha mostrado que..." Ella se cortó como Razer repente tiró de ella hacia atrás, en sus brazos. La sostuvo firmemente contra él, con las manos colgadas por sus costados, sus frentes apretados como estaban, pero Razer sólo esperó un momento antes de hablar.

"Aya. Sé que usted sabe que eso es falso." Envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella con fuerza y la mano de la otra descansaba en la parte trasera de su casco, manteniendo la cabeza en su hombro. Él arremetió en antes de que pudiera interrumpir. "Sí. Yo amé y sigo amando a Ilana. Ella era mi esposa, como usted bien sabe, y siempre estará en mi corazón."

Sintió Aya alejándose suavemente. "Sí. Mis datos habían ayudado a alcanzar esta concl ..."

Razer sintió que algo en él. Su mano se movió desde la parte trasera de su casco hacia la barbilla, que él llevó a cabo y se volvió a mirarlo .Se inclinó hacia delante para que fueran meras pulgadas de distancia, pero él seguía en pie sobre ella.

"Olvídate de los malditos datos por un minuto, Aya!" Él gruñó ferozmente y bastante suavemente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mientras miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

Tragó saliva y se detuvo, pero Aya se quedó en silencio, mirándolo. Esta parte sería una lucha a admitir.

"Aya. Todos los datos y todos los análisis individuales, todas las conclusiones, olvídalas por un momento. Sólo escúchame a mí." Hizo una pausa y volvió a tragar saliva con nerviosismo. "Aya... te quiero." Los ojos azules se clavaron en los ojos azules y el tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento. "Te amo, no porque uses la cara de Ilana. Es porque tú eres tú. No hay otro ser como tú."

Aya lo miró y se sintió preocupado, preguntándose si estaba loco, hasta que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Razer. Nunca terminé mi turno antes de nuestra conversación."

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería. Ella había besado en la mejilla después de todo. Había completado el desafío. No lo hizo tiempo para pedir nada, sin embargo, porque tan pronto como Aya terminó su frase se apoyó en sus "pies" y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Sintió sus brazos levantan, sus dedos se arrastra hasta su pecho, dejando rastros de fuego a través de su uniforme. Sus grandes ojos miraban a su ser cerrados. Sus labios eran como él las recordaba. No es tan suave como la carne, pero eran suaves para el.

Sintió sus labios separados de los suyos. "Razer, Yo..." Empezó suavemente.

Él no la dejó terminar.

Razer sostuvo su cara entre las manos y se puso su cara de nuevo a la suya, besándola de nuevo, feroz. No fue duro porque sabía que era su primer beso, pero él se mantuvo firme. Era como si una presa se hubiera roto. Él se había estado castigando a sí mismo por tanto tiempo, evitando el amor y el afecto que ahora, después de que Aya lo besara, apenas podía contenerse.

Sus labios se movían contra los de ella, memorizando su forma y la sensación. Él sintió que sus manos se deslizan por su pecho para conectar, aunque algo vacilante, detrás de su cuello. Mientras tentativamente se pasó la lengua por los labios, sus labios se abrieron dejando que su lengua bailar entre sus bocas. Sus manos tenían mentes propias. Uno presiona a su espalda, presionándola hacia él y levantándola para que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. La otra se apoyaba en su espalda manteniéndola cercana a él.

Por último, sus besos desesperados disminuyeron y cada uno se alejó, pero apenas. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Razer?"

No pudo evitar, sonreír mientras su respiración y el corazón bajó a niveles normales. "Sí, Aya?"

"Yo también te amo, Razer."

"Lo sé, Aya." Él la atrajo hacia sí y sintió sus brazos se prestaban para mantenerse cerca de él a cambio. "Lo sé..."

**Damas y Caballeros, el momento que todos habian estado esperando….**

**Sucedió…**

**Besos! Little Twilighter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Linterna verde pertenece a Dc comics y a la Warner BROS.**

**La historia pertenece a Sweeterthansugar, yo solo la traduzco.**

Aya entró de nuevo en el puente con Razer detrás de ella. "Green Lantern Hal, la perturbación se ha corregido." Ella técnicamente nunca mintió porque no era técnicamente una perturbación con la nave la que se corrigió.

"Gracias, Aya!" Hal notó a Razer caminar en silencio y tomar su asiento. "Hey, gruñón. Pediste disculpas a la señorita por ser tan grosero antes?"

Razer se sentía sereno después de su tiempo con Aya, pero la linterna tiene una tendencia de golpear sólo a los lugares correctos. "Aya terminó su turno. Me fui. Tal vez hay una costumbre de la Tierra que me falta, pero creo que mi etiqueta estaba bien."

"No seas tan presumido de ello, pez gordo." Kilowog se volvió hacia Razer. "Sólo le pedís disculpas a Aya y podemos continuar con el juego."

Razer suspiró y giró la silla hacia Aya para disculparse con ella y explicar a sí mismo parecía más bien redundante después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero las linternas no alejarían las miradas de su espalda si no lo hacía. "Lo siento si te he ofendido o molestado Aya. Mi enojo y frustración sacan lo mejor de mí más de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero aún así fue mi culpa."

Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió de manera uniforme, una pequeña sonrisa, que felizmente Razer regresó. "Disculpas aceptadas, Razer. Ahora. ¿Vamos comenzar con el resto del juego?"

Hal se encogió de hombros. "Claro, Aya. Suena bien..." Había visto las sonrisas pasan entre Aya y Razer y le alegro de que se llevaran bien, pero ¿podrían admitir sus sentimientos el uno al otro?

"Vamos a continuar?"

"Si. Voy a ir con Reto de nuevo. Soy un tipo un poco arriesgado." Hal se echó hacia atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Hal... tirara... un...vaso... de... agua a Kilowog.

Hal sonrió y se creó una construcción verde de un vaso lleno de agua y en silencio se coló por detrás de Kilowog.

Kilowog rió. "Yeah! Como si Jordan fuera tan tonto como para hacer eso!" Él se rió más fuerte.

De repente, el, verde agua fría salpicó sobre la cabeza de Kilowog. La construcción desapareció rápidamente, pero la sensación de frío de ella aún permanecía en la cabeza de Kilowog. "¿Por qué usted poozer apestoso!" Kiliowog se volvió y creó una construcción verde, persiguiendo Hal.

La linterna verde más pequeño se rió y comenzó a crear escudos para desviar los golpes. "Ves, Kilowog? Tienes tu entrenamiento después de todo!" Hal sólo continuó riéndose como el Bolovaxiano continuó con intentar pegarle a él, más tratando de simplemente conseguir un golpe que de realidad para causar daños.

Aya se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hacia Razer. Se volvió hacia ella mientras se inclinaba ante él, tocando botones de la consola con los dedos de su mano izquierda. "Hay algunas correcciones que debo hacer. Pido disculpas por las molestias, Razer."

Él miro hacia sus brillantes ojos azules. "No, en absoluto Aya..."

Razer parpadeó y miró hacia abajo. La mano derecha de Aya estaba descansando en su propia indiferencia. Al principio pensó que se trataba simplemente de un accidente, pero cuando empezó a mover su mano, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su mano y la sostuvo. Razer sintió su corazón acelerarse y le dio la mano encima, entrelazando sus dedos.

"Razer?" Aya preguntó lo suficientemente suave que sólo él podía oír.

"Sí, Aya?"

"Tengo que pedirte que te abstengas de hacer eso." Razer estaba confundido. Ella no había hecho ningún intento de tirar su mano lejos y no había actuado de forma diferente.

"¿Por qué?" Él estaba preocupado. ¿Estaba haciendo que Aya estuviera incómodo? ¿De alguna manera haciéndole daño? ¿Había realmente sido un accidente, su mano había descansado en su hombro?

"Es bastante difícil de enfocarme cuando estas sosteniendo mi mano. Un alto porcentaje de mis procesadores se centran en la sensación y no estoy trabajando en mis capacidades más altas."

Razer casi se echó a reír. No pudo sin Aya pensando que se estaba riendo de ella y sin llamar la atención de los dos zoquetes que estaban haciendo el ganso, pero estaba malditamente cerca. Aya le gustaba la celebración de su mano. A ella le gustó demasiado!

Se miró las manos y le acarició suavemente la parte posterior de la placa de la muñeca con el pulgar. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio sus dedos tropezaron en su tipificación y dudaban. "Razer..." Aya comenzó, pero su voz parecía apagada, entrecortada y más débil. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella no había hablado de forma inmediata después de sus besos y se preguntó si esto era el por qué.

"Estas bien, no vas a funcionar siempre a tus Capacidades más altas, Aya. Las linternas verdes están teniendo un tiempo divertido, así que ¿por qué tu tienes que trabajar mientras juegan?"

Aya asintió con la cabeza, pero ella todavía parecía distraída por el toque de la mano. "¿Estaría bien si le impidió trabajar en sus más altas Capacidades así, Razer?"

Frunció el ceño, confundido. "Sí...?" Él respondió, confundido.

Aya se inclinó aún más, sigue bloqueando la vista de los demás y suavemente rozó sus labios contra la sien expuesta de Razer. Sintió que su corazón tartamudeaba con sorpresa. "Tus signos vitales cambian cuando pongo mis labios sobre ti, así que mi análisis me lleva a la conclusión de que cuando hago algo como esto." Le dio un beso en la mejilla suavemente. "No se puede operar en las capacidades más altas."

Razer casi molesto con Aya. Sus escáneres estaban recogiendo sus debilidades, las estaba explotando, y sabía que todas sus debilidades le condujeron a una cosa: ella.

"Aya. ¿De verdad quiere que los otros linternas se enteren de nuestros eventos recientes?"

"Eso sería indeseable para mis datos negativos. Muestra una probabilidad del 76,5% de que Linterna Verde Hal y Kilowog se confundan con el desarrollo."

La molestia de Razer se hizo notar, que era la forma en que tuvo el valor de decir lo que hizo a continuación. "Entonces deja de usar sus lectores para averiguar lo que tiene graves efectos en mí y determinar por ti mismo o voy a traer a nuestros cambios recientes a la luz."

"Razer que no tienen evidencia de cambios. Por lo tanto, no hay base para sus acusaciones."

"Va a haber si te beso aquí y ahora mismo." Casi gruñó por lo bajo.

Aya se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Va a ser difícil determinar lo que le gusta y lo que no son, entonces."

Razer suspiró. "No controles mis entrañas. Observa de qué manera mi rostro cambia o mi lenguaje corporal. Para controlar mis entrañas, es como hacer trampa, Aya."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Entendido. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para trabajar dentro de estos parámetros."

Aya se volvió hacia las otras linternas. Kilowog había Hal se retorcía en una llave de cabeza por este punto. "Green Lanterns Hal y Kilowog? He dado cuenta de que nos hemos quedado notablemente bajos en los suministros. Sería más prudente para que aterricemos en el planeta más cercano adecuado para reponer nuestro inventario."

"Suena muy bien, Aya." Hal jadeó. "Tan pronto como me dejó ir, podemos salir del hotel."

"Yo no lo creo. Ya hizo que rojo se disculpara por lo que debes hacer lo que tu dices Jordán."

"Fue un reto! C'mon Kilowog!" Hal se retorcía, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo.

"Yo no escuche tu disculpa, Jordan."

"¡Lo siento! Usted tiene mis más profundas disculpas! Vamos todo lo que deseo de arrojar agua sobre Kilowog cuidado su fuerza!"

Kilowog dejo en libertad al ser humano. "Eso está mejor." Hal se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con irritación.

Aya observó con curiosidad y Razer cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La pareja que actúa como niños! A pesar de que era él para hablar? Él sólo había estado ocultando cosas con Aya de las dos linternas como si fueran adolescentes.

"He localizado un planeta adecuado para nuestras necesidades. Voy a programar el Interceptor, para llevarnos a la superficie."

"Buen trabajo, Aya." Hal sonrió y miró a Razer. "Ohhhh Razerrr..." Él llamó. "Eres el que sigue..."

Razer gimió internamente. "Tú eres persistente. Muy bien." Había sufrido recientemente el expresar su amor a Aya y la había besado. Qué atrevimiento o verdad podría ser peor que eso?


	7. Chapter 7

**Linterna verde pertenece a DC comics y a la Warner BROS**

**La historia pertenece a Sweeterthansugar yo solo la traduzco.**

"Francamente saliste de tu últimoturno, así que voy a darte el turno esta vez." Hal sonrió ante el linterna roja.

Aya frunció el ceño. "Green Lantern Hal, ¿No se contenta con lo que programé para el juego?"

Hal sonrió. "Por supuesto que sí, Aya. Me encantó, pero nuestro amigo Razer necesita algo un poco más difícil esta vez." Le guiñó un ojo.

Razer no estaba contento. Siendo honesto para el, Hal era un líder adecuado. Él había ayudado al equipo en muchos problemas y le perdonó la vida varias veces, sin embargo, Razer estaba preocupado. El linterna verde era un líder fuerte, pero era sin duda un zoquete, estúpido, y un poco imbécil en opinión de Razer. ¿Quién sabía lo que iba a hacer? Sería más prudente elegir Retoy hacer algún acto estúpido que exponer sus secretos más íntimos.

"Si, tienes que hacerlo." Se dio la vuelta dramáticamente sus ojos tratando de enfatizar su irritación. "Atrévete".

Hal sonrió. La frente del Volkregian se frunció. Si hubiera tenido en sus manos, después de todo? "Excelente..." Hal intentó una risa malvada, que dio lugar a miradas en blanco de sus compañeros. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Muy bien. Bueno, Razer me he estado preguntando desde hace un tiempo... bueno ¿qué escondes debajo de ese yelmo tuyo?"

"Mi cabeza, por supuesto. Esa es una pregunta estúpida."

Hal agitó un dedo. "Uh uh uh... Tienes que enseñarnos!"

"He estado preguntándome lo mismo desde hace un tiempo..." Kilowog intervino.

"Yo también soy muy curioso." hablo Aya en voz baja. "Mis datos pueden sacar conclusiones probables, pero que carecen de fecha de su especie para dibujar una respuesta definitivamente suficiente."

Razer gimió. No se veía como si fuera a salir de esta. Habría soportado más de una pelea si Aya no hubiera intervenido. Interminable búsqueda de su programa para el conocimiento puede ser muy preocupante y muy entrañable. En este momento no fue el último. "Bien... pero realmente no quiero soportar el dolor de la eliminación de mi anillo con el fin de escuchar sus opiniones de lo que es la cima de mi cabeza." Se cruzó de brazos tercamente.

Él tenía razón. Las linternas pensaron por un momento, los dos hombres decididos a ver lo que Razer estaba tan decidido a ocultar. Naturalmente, los procesadores de Aya eran mucho más rápido que sus mentes orgánicas y ella llego a la primera, y más lógica conclusión. "Propongo una solución a nuestro dilema. Si Razer simplemente introduce su mano anillada en su linterna, lógicamente, debe ser capaz de liberar la energía en el farol lo suficiente para que sus facultades traje de plumas de su falta de suficiente combustible. Él entonces será capaz de completar su reto sin tener que soportar el dolor. "Se volvió para Razer. "¿Es este un compromiso adecuado para ti, Razer?"

Él gruñó una respuesta de acuerdo y se escondía a su habitación para vaciar su anillo. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba ansioso por ver si Aya se contenta con lo que vio cuando reveló su secreto. ¿Sería golpeada por el horror? Rebelión? El asco? ¿O se limitara a registrar los datos?

Razer entró en su habitación y metió el puño en la linterna. Sentía rabia y la ira del anillo se aferraba a la mano. Se negó a dejarlo. Tenía que calmarse, como había aprendido en Odym. Razer respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Calmar pensamientos. Calmar pensamientos. Su táctica habitual sería centrarse en la quietud del lago, pero no pudo con el, rabia al rojo se habia envuelto alrededor de su puño.

Al pensar en el lago se imaginó Aya de pie junto a él. Fue apenas de ellos dos, por lo que le tomó la mano. Se mudó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y lo miró. Se inclinó mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba y se besaron. Razer ahora sabía lo que sentiría al besar Aya, así que fue bastante fácil de imaginar.

Él abrió los ojos y su uniforme se había ido. Se puso de pie en su atuendo típico. El marrones añadido a su parecer inadecuado para su estado de ánimo tranquilo y agradable. Razer con calma volvió al puente principal.

Los otros lo miraron, sorprendidos, al entrar. Aya elevó la voz, casi con timidez. "Mi hipótesis es correcta, entonces?"

Razer asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a la pequeña AI que él tanto amaba. "Sí, Aya. Tenías razón, como siempre. Simplemente tenía que calmarme y la rabia se fue."

"Está bien es genial que seas un hippie ahora Razer, realmente lo es. Sigue y unete a los linternas azules si estás tan tranquilo ahora, pero nos muestras lo que hay bajo ese sombrero!" Hal realmente tenía una idea en la cabeza. Razer suspiró. Era como volar por el espacio con niños, a veces. Bueno, niños y Aya de todos modos, lo que realmente no le importaría. Detuvo esa línea de pensamiento antes de Hal pudiera continuar lloriqueando un poco más.

Razer se acercó y agarró los bordes de su atuendo principal. Respiró profundamente. Aya estaba detrás de él para que no pudiera ver su reacción, pero los dos linternas estaban delante de él quientenía miedo de ver sus reacciones así que cerró los ojos y apretó el material de la cabeza.

Las mandíbulas de los dos linternas casi cayó al suelo. Cuando Razer se había quitado la tela marrón, que había revelado un brillante, pelo verde que fluía hacia abajo un poco más allá de sus hombros.

Hal estaba en shock. "Razer... tienes un mullet...?"

Razer no sabía lo que era un "mullet", pero desde luego no creo que el pelo llamó a tal estado de shock, hasta que vio su reflejo en una consola cercana. "¿Qué...?" No reconoció el pelo que tenía en su cabeza!

"Creo que conseguí mi primer intento de humor." Aya intervino haciendo que los tres hombres se vuelven hacia ella. Ella sonreía su pequeña sonrisa y verde se extendía desde la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Razer. Las dos linternas verdes echaron a reír.

"Oh, seguro que tienes bien con nosotros, Aya!" Kilowog jadeó.

"Wow, Aya! Realmente nos había engañado!" Hal estaba doblado de la risa.

Razer le sonrió y señaló el pequeño pedazo de orgullo y la diversión en sus ojos. "Bien jugado Aya".

"Gracias, Razer." Se quitó la construcción, revelando cabello bastante corto, blanco. Fue el tiempo suficiente para ejecutar los dedos de uno , y casi parecía de plata como ciertas luces brillaban de ella. Razer acarició el pelo ligeramente puntiagudas, consciente de sí mismo.

Las dos linternas miraron.

"Whoa... no me lo esperaba..." murmuró Kilowog.

"Tu lo has dicho..." Acordó Hal.

Razer estaba a punto de dar vuelta y pedir la opinión de Aya cuando de repente sintió una pequeña mano en la cabeza, agitando el pelo."Procesando... Procesando... Procesando..." Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Tenía los ojos un poco más amplios, con curiosidad, como un niño. "... La textura es muy suave..." Siguió rizar el cabello lentamente. El corazón de Razer corrido en su tacto suave y Hal y Kilowog los llamarían "los Peluches" a la vista. "Admito que no era una de las conclusiones de mis datos habían dibujado como una posibilidad probable."

Razer le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Hal se preguntan si las cosas estaban cambiando entre los dos. "Sus datos aprueban el pelo?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"Razer. Uno no puede ir siempre por los datos. A veces hay que olvidarse de datos con el fin de continuar o superar un determinado obstáculo temporal." Aya sonrió, casi con timidez. "Todos los datos a un lado, tengo que admitir que me gusta".


	8. Chapter 8

**Linterna verde pertenece a DC comics y a la Warner BROS**

**La historia pertenece a sweeterthansugar yo solo la traduzco.**

El trío había aterrizo en el planeta y se repuso los suministros con bastante rapidez. Los árboles eran abundantes y no tomaron las linternas de largo para coger algunos extranjeros peces similares y llevarlos de vuelta a la nave. Aya calculaba cuánto necesitaban. Hal tenía mucha simpatía por el pequeño y acogedor planeta. Era tranquilo con sólo mezclamos con hierba y pequeñas criaturas que había encontrado. "Hey, chicos." Hal levantó su anillo, llamando a los demás. "¿Qué dicen a una fogata esta noche? Podemos irnos en la mañana."

"Suena bien, Jordan. Me gusta un poco este pequeño planeta." Kilowog respondió.

"No me parece que este planeta sea detestable." Hal acumuló respuesta de Razer como un 'sí'.

"Este planeta sería adecuado para un lugar de descanso conveniente para el ciclo nocturno del planeta."

"Entonces está decidido." Hal sonrió y cogió una fruta de un árbol, para luego tomar un bocado. Era dulce.

* * *

El grupo se sentó alrededor de una pequeña fogata que escupió llamas púrpuras de la corteza de árbol vieja. Los tres hombres se mastican en algunas criaturas del mar ahumados, mientras que Aya tendía al fuego.

"Por lo tanto, Aya..." Kilowog murmuró con la boca llena de carne. "verfdaf o atrevimiento?"

La IA le sonrió a su mala pronunciación. "Me siento muy inclinado a elegir atrevimiento, debido a los acontecimientos interesantes que ocurrieron después."

Él asintió con la cabeza y tragó con fuerza, causando que Razer rodara los ojos con fastidio.

Kilowog y Hal habían estado discutiendo los cambios entre Razer y Aya durante todo el día. Ambos estaban decididos a poner la posible relación a prueba para ver si era cierto o no. Las linternas pueden ser muy tortuosas cuando quieren serlo.

"De acuerdo. Justo lo que quería oír. Bueno, Aya está este juego que solíamos jugar en mi planeta, cuando estábamos entre ser niños y adultos. Se llamaba' Temporalmente en la Divinidad 'y un montón de niños lo disfrutaron. "

Hal miró al sargento curiosidad. "Ummm... ¿qué?"

Kilowog suspiró y explicó. "Awww... ya poozer. Se trata básicamente de un juego en el que dos son elegidos y tienen que ir solos por unos minutos. Sólo se supone que antes de volver después se besan o "comparten un momento tierno" como a parte de la chicas les gustaba ponerlo.

Hal se echó a reír. "¿Y cuántas veces estuviste en la 'divinidad', entonces Kilowog?" Continuó su risa.

"Aw cállate, Jordan!" Kilowog le espetó enfadado. Hizo una construcción verde mano y empujó en el pecho a Hal y lo tiro a la tierra. Razer se rió en voz baja, sonriendo como Kilowog estalló en carcajadas.

"Green Lantern Hal? ¿Necesitas asistencia?" Aya observó mientras Hal se sentó de nuevo.

"Nah. Estoy bien. Gracias, Aya." Ella asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Kilowog sonrió Aya. "Por lo tanto, Aya, ya que es tu turno hacer el reto y ... hmmm ..." Echó un vistazo al grupo, fingiendo consideración. "Rojo ve con ella!"

Razer miró, sorprendido. "¿Yo?"

Aya se levantó. "El Interceptor debería ser suficiente." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la rampa Interceptor. Razer se levantó y voló tras ella en voz baja. Hal y Kilowog intercambiaron sonrisas diabólicas en el desarrollo de su plan.

* * *

Razer buscó en el Interceptor a Aya. No podía encontrarla por ninguna parte, así que buscó el último lugar de la izquierda: su habitación. Razer se acercó y la puerta se abrió. Aya estaba mirando farolillo rojo de Razer, la luz roja se refleja en ella y bailaba en la pared cercana.

"Aya..." Él se acercó a ella en voz baja para que no se asuste, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. Se volvió a su enfoque. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y se miraron fijamente. Se levantó y se puso la mano en el pecho.

"Así que esto es como un páramo de latidos..." Razer miró hacia abajo a su lado, y luego puso su propia mano sobre la de ella y sostuvo su mano. Ella lo miró y se inclinó, besando su voz suave. Aya sintió que sus procesadores volaban evaluando pronto la sensación de los labios de Razer en su casco. La sensación fue la luz y se sintió tan bien. Estaba decepcionada cuando él se retiró, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. El lado de su dedo se acercó hasta la barbilla y la guió hasta la cara para hacer frente a la suya.

"Aya". Su voz sonaba un poco ronca y áspera, pero los procesadores de Aya estaban demasiado ocupados para procesar completamente la razón por la que esto puede ser. "Si quieres que me detenga, cuando sea, debes decirme. Una vez que confesé mis sentimientos por ti, es... bueno... se han vuelto difícil de detener, pero si es demasiada, si llega a hacerte daño o que te sientas incómoda debes decirme. ¿Entiendes? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Entiendo, Razer." La segunda de las palabras habían dejado sus labios, se inclinó y la besó. Razer le tomó la mano de la de ella para mantener el lado de su cara. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y pasó los dedos por la espalda. Para su sorpresa, escuchó y sintió un suave gemido escapar de los labios de Razer contra la de ella. Aya meditó y movió los dedos otra vez, haciendo el mismo ruido.

"Aya..." Su voz era suave. "Eso se siente tan agradable...calmas la furia en mi corazón tan plenamente." Se inclinó y suavemente colocó besos suaves como plumas en su cuello.

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Eres un linterna rojo, Razer." Aya fue pronto superada. ¿Y si impedía poderes de Razer en una misión? ¿Y si se pone en peligro a causa de ella?

Razer se echó hacia atrás para mirarla. "Aya, no es una cosa mala. Me haces sentir calma. No he sentido tanta paz desde..."

"Desde el momento que estabas con Ilana." Aya terminado.

Razer suspiró. "Sí, eso es cierto. Ame y amo a Ilana. Ya hemos hablado de esto, pero es estos tiempos que tengo contigo, Aya. Yo no te llamare Ilana o pensare en ti como tal. Sí, me causó dolor al principio, ya que usabas esa cara, pero ahora, cuando te miro, no veo a Ilana". El dorso de la mano le rozó la mejilla. "Sólo veo a mi querida y dulce Aya que tanto amo."

No estaba preparado para ella, cuando Aya repente se puso de puntillas para besarlo profundamente. Razer envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella, al sentir sus brazos conectan detrás de su cuello. ¡Oh, cómo la amaba! Realmente no podía transmitir la profundidad de su amor por la IA que ahora tenía en sus brazos a ella, pero él le había mostrado una pequeña porción de ese amor, no obstante. Finalmente, se retiraron.

Aya habló por primera vez, después de varios minutos. "Este juego es muy similar a un juego de tierra llamado "Siete minutos en el cielo", pero estoy muy contento de haber tenido este reto elegido en su lugar. "

Razer podía sentir la sonrisa tonta en la cara y sabía que tendría que hacer se ha ido para el momento en que regresaron al exterior, pero, por ahora, lo llevaba, ya que su amor era el único que podía ver. "¿Y por qué es eso, Aya?"

"Debido a que hemos estado en el Interceptor de aproximadamente 18,6 minutos ahora."

Razer se rió y se acercó más. "Vamos a hacer que incluso sean 20, entonces, Aya."

* * *

Después de unos 15 minutos más tarde, la pareja salió del Interceptor. Aya tranquila y serena y Razer triste y melancólico. Los dos Linternas Verdes no les escuchan enfoque en un primer momento, también participan en su discusión.

"Haces un puño y lo golpeas contra el mío!" dijo Hal, exasperado.

"No veo el punto de esto, Jordan." Kilowog miró el puño de Hal en la confusión.

"Ugh! Es sólo un golpe de puño! No es tan difícil! Ha ganado innumerables batallas, formado a miles de nuevos reclutas GL, y ayudó a salvar al universo de la destrucción de la invasión de linternas rojas y no puedes entender una simple accion de chocar el puño? "Kilowog se encogió de hombros. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando Razer se aclaró la garganta. Hal sonrió. "Bueno, mira quien finalmente decidió regresar! Dime, Razer ¿Son marcas verdes lo que tienes en la cara?"

Los ojos de Razer se abrieron y comenzó a frotarse fuertemente la cara, ya que se puso rojo. Hal cayó hacia atrás y se rió Kilowog comenzó a carcajearse una vez más, que logró que Razer cayera en la cuenta de que le habían engañado. Su rostro enrojeció al pensar en lo que él esperaba que no deduzcan de esto.

"Ustedes pueden ser como niños!" Miró a los dos linternas.

"Razer y Aya están sentados en un árbol! Besandose...!" Hal se puso a cantar a través de su risa.

En este punto, el rostro de Razer estaba juego con su uniforme. "ESE" S IT! "El puño envuelto en energía roja y comenzó a perseguir a Hal alrededor mientras continuaba sus chistes.

De repente, Aya agarró el puño corrido. Él la miró con confusión. "Razer. La violencia no es la mejor solución a este dilema. Sugiero a canalizar cualquier deseo que tiene para exigir cualquier tipo de venganza en Linternas Hal y Kilowog a través de nuestro juego."

Razer miró a Hal, quien le sacó la lengua en él, sobre la cabeza de Aya. "Muy bien..." Lanzó su energía roja y se sentó al lado de Aya cerca de su fuego. Empezó a pensar en maneras de conseguir las linternas verdes de nuevo por sus bromas, pero pronto sintió que se centra más bien en la forma en que las llamas que se refleja en el cuerpo metálico de Aya y lo hermosos que hacían parecer.

* * *

**En la parte que Kilowog dice "Verfdaf" no fue un error de tipeo, lo juro XD**

**En el original Kilowog dice: "Twoof or dare?" en lugar de "Truth or dare?" (No se si es por que no conoce pronunciación terrícola o por que tenia la boca llena de pescado ._.**

***Levanta los dedos en "V"* Paz, bro!**


End file.
